C8 2017
El C8 de 2017 se llevó a cabo el 30 de Diciembre de 2017. El evento fue animado y comandando por el mismo Supremo Líder Klesk Araki. Descripción Se realizó el 30 de Diciembre de 2017. El 28 de Noviembre de 2017 se inició un espacio para crear nuevas categorías hasta el 01 de Diciembre de 2017, sin haberse creado ninguna nueva, mientras que desde el 01 de Diciembre de 2017 hasta el 10 de Diciembre de 2017 hubo una libre nominación en cualquiera de las categorías. Desde el 10 de Diciembre de 2017 hasta el 29 de Diciembre de 2017 estuvo el período de votación. Nominaciones * Frase del año # ¨No me gusta Mar del Plata... está lleno de gente negra de mente¨ - Chuli en TeamSpeak comentando de sus intereses turísticos. # ¨No sé si esto está bien... porque no sé si esto está bien¨ - Chuli teniendo problemas a la hora de explicarse mientras dibujaba en Pinturillo 2. # ¨Claro, pero no pudieron hacerle una cirugía plastica a Mr.Pan para cumplirle su único deseo... el cual era ser bello¨ - Kalias al criticar los logros de los diez años de gobierno en la historia confederada. # ¨Yo quiero jungla...¨ - Theris en una partida ARAM en League of Legends. # ¨Oooh, sí, las menores son las mejores, jajajaj. La adrenalina es pura, meter y luego salir corriendo¨ - Garudak. # ¨Mamáaa po', no le pongái Justin Bieber a la guagua!!!¨ - Krvax defendiendo la identidad de un bebé. # ¨¡PEEEENCAKILL!¨ - Kume acuñando el término más infeliz del Pentakill, que aplica cuando un miembro del equipo enemigo elimina a todo tu equipo en lol. # ¨DON'T SHOOT PLAYERS!!¨ - Chuli cuando se le sale lo DOG en el servidor confederado. # ¨¿¡Con qué fin!? D:<¨ - Klesk junto a ToNY en Portal 2, en una prueba de la cual este último debía sostener un cubo para que pudiese funcionar un elevador usado por el primero; Pero esta acción le valdría a ToNY la muerte si Klesk no se apuraba. Cuando llegó a lo más alto con el elevador, este último no sabía qué hacer como medida siguiente, soltando la frase. # ¨aaahhHH 1313¨ - Chuli en TeamSpeak soltando un involuntario orgasmo. # ¨ahhh nooo pará, ¡La pelirroja es mufa!¨ - Kume y su molestia ante la negativa de Chuli de seguir jugando junto a él a LOL (Cuando ambos llevaban muchísimo tiempo jugando consecutivamente). # ¨ahh yo le entro a todo 7u7¨ - Julixan respondiendo a la pregunta de Tommy en la Cámara Superior con contexto de la legalización de las lolis: ¨Julichan no sabía que usted era loliconero¨. # ¨Oh, hace rato que no escuchaba la sirena de los bomberos aquí en Valpo...... Espera, ¡ESTÁ LLOVIENDO! PLSS!!!¨ - Krvax descubriendo la potencial adaptabilidad de los incesantes incendios en Valparaíso. # ¨Ya se me fueron las ganas de ver el pack... ya, pero si me dicen que si es un orco se me van las ganas de ver las fotos, ¿a vos no te pasa? ah, no, bueno, a vos si te gusta igual porque sos perturbador¨ - Kume a Ryuseiu con respecto a pasar el pack de una mujer poco atractiva. # ¨¡Yo no tengo amigos, weón!¨ - Lenix respondiendo a Klesk sobre si él se encontraba hablando con amigos, preguntando si era esa la razón por la que no iba a jugar con el resto de los confederados a una partida de Left 4 Dead 2. # ¨Stop playing the wear¨ - Traductor del Zombie's Deathzone a la frase dicha por Theris, en la que indicaba: ¨Klesk, deja de wear¨ # ¨Si seguimos añadiendo círculos acabaremos con el logo de las olimpiadas po' weón¨ - Theris respondiendo a una sugerencia de añadir un círculo por cada Clan Adscrito al logotipo confederado. # ¨Si los esclavos son negros mejor, así si hacen caca pensarán que se desintegran y nos podremos reír jajajaj¨ - Hellgast hacia Michee sobre esclavitud. # ¨El Cultrún anda raro últimamente... creo que se enamoró de una maraca¨ - Lenixb comentando la vida amorosa de su cultrún. # ¨Ufff le re como la boca a x21 es re lindo¨ - Frase de Chuli según el Dr. Blue Death. # ¨POIII¨ - NoxNoire en TeamSpeak. # ¨¿¡Es de Hungaria el tipo!?¨ - ToNY sobre Hungría. # ¨Jooder, Sweet_Pea se escapaba del jubilado para jugar con nosotrohh!¨ -'' Hellgast al descubrir que Sweet_Pea era la madre de Vividy. # ''¨Huevos es lo que menos tengo¨ - Zeric tratando de señalar que no tenía huevos de gallina en Black Desert. # ¨Uff entrar ahora a Unreal es como que los Yankees hubieran tirado una bomba nuclear a Hiroshima¨ - Lucaso hablando de la situación de inactividad en Unreal. # ¨La inspiración va y viene... yo me doy una ducha y la inspiración se me va, ¿¡No les ha pasado!?¨ - Black Aldrich explicando la razón por la que abandonó el proyecto del Himno Confederado. # "Sí, quiero la larga" - Zeric pidiendo que sea larga... ¡Una explicación de Lenix, claro...! # ¨Y mira, no podría asistir el próximo año, tendría que ser para el 2018¨ - Kalias explicando que podría asistir a una junta en el año subsiguiente al actual (2017), por lo que sería en 2019. # ¨Pero si es Heidi boludo! Escuchá los diálogos!¨ - Kume haciendo un paralelo de los diálogos en Professor Layton V/S Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney con la serie Heidi. # ¨El RUC es un sistema complejo inventado por los griegos, traído al latín como codificación de identificación de un miembro¨ - Una de las opciones para escoger como respuesta de una pregunta sobre el Rol Único Confederado (RUC) en el Pólitis Civium. # ¨Podríamos decir que se debe ser de Costa Rica para ser un buen trapito (?¨ - Theris en vista de que dos confederados de Costa Rica: Julixan y GeneZeck podrían ser trapitos, el primero por naturaleza y el segundo en vista de que suele usar a una char mujer en VNO. # ¨Tirando estadística, sueles gastar un día a la semana en ese juego, eso equivale al tiempo que yo lloro cada noche, más o menos¨ - Ciru haciendo cálculos tras las 2500 horas de tiempo jugado en Unturned de FdCat. # ¨He tardado medio día en dar pena por un grupo nuevo¨ - Ciru poco después de integrarse a la Confederación tras lanzar la frase 32. # ¨Hoy es... sábado, o bueno, ya es de madrugada, es domingo. Pero en el día fue sábado... ¿¡MAMÁ, POR QUÉ NO SERVISTE EL PURÉ SAGRADO DE LOS SÁBADOS!?¨ - Black Aldrich en medio de una seria conversación, al darse cuenta que no había almorzado puré. # ¨Ayer se me descargó el Temeraria a esa velocidad¨ - Theris tratando de explicar que se le descargó TERRARIA a una velocidad de internet determinada, hasta que la nación del autocorrector tomó la temeraria acción de hacer sus fechorías. # ¨Pues va a tener que buscarlo (?)¨ - ToNY al descubrir que Klesk había perdido la herramienta de búsqueda de Windows. # ¨Weón cuando yo me imagino un huemul, me imagino una weá así como un unicornio weón¨ - King al explicar lo que era un huemul, haciendo seguimiendo a una línea de conversación de las pocas veces en que se ha podido apreciar a uno de estos animales. # ¨I have a White...I have a Black! UUUUHHH, Gray¨ - White cuando ToNY indicaba que si Black se casaba con White tendrían hijos grises. # ¨¯\_(ツ)_/¯¨ - Por varios confederados en el servidor de Discord, iniciado por White. # ¨Ahhh, so THIS is where you guys were hiding all this time!¨ - (Ahhh, así que AQUÍ es donde ustedes se estaban escondiendo durante todo este tiempo!) Bob al enterarse de que se estaba usando un servidor de Discord. # ¨You only need to click once. FOOL¨ - (Sólo necesitas presionar una sola vez. IDIOTA) Celular/Móvil de Kalias siempre que está en un chat por voz. # ¨¿Por qué todos acaban terminando en mi?¨ - Lenix Delouvee al protestar que todas las personas en TeamSpeak, cuando se disponían a insultar o a molestar, inexorablemente acababan en un detrimento hacia su persona (si claro, puras excusas). * Meme del año # Ganadores del C8 2016; Por Chuli. # Buhonero versión Lenix y sus recomendaciones sobre buenos animus; Por el Dr. Krvax. # El tecito de Ameli4; Por la Guild Confederada en RO. # Krvax arreglando PCs luego de titularse; Por varios confederados. # Cómo sobrevivir a las ofertas de Steam; Por T0M4T3 a pesar de la prohibición de Klesk, quien decía que era información clasificada. # La sustancia de Kume; Odiada por Lenix. # Carne cruda (Jugosa) V/S Carne quemada (Cocinada); Que causó múltiples disputas entre confederados. # El ojo de Chululú de Kalias; Por ToNY McClain. # El cambio de nombre de todos los participantes de un canal en TeamSpeak dependiendo de la situación y circunstancia; Por los confederados. # Lenix: ...TeamSpeak, you can be my ex waifu!..; Por Kume. # Nadie nace siendo perfecto. Excepto... *Aparece Mr Pan y sonríe*; Por ToNY McClain. # La pizza que supuestamente debe Klesk a algunos miembros; Por el Dr. Krvax. # Teamspeak confederado brazuka; Por los propios brazukas en BDO que expanden el hue. # HACKERMAN LENIX; Por Santito. # Laura sad comiendo helado; Por ToNY McClain. * Mejor Arte del Año # Diez años de historia NO ES NADA - Por Lucaso Kekulé. # El lado oscuro de la Confederación - Por Lenix Delouvee. # El Poder de la Nigromancia - Por Lenix Delouvee. # Episodio de Half-Life: They Hunger - Protagonizado por Hellgast, ToNY y Lucaso. # El Alzamiento del Lulz Remaster 2017 - Por el Dr. Krvax. # Las aventuras de Alma - Por Lenix Delouvee. # Una vez en Lulzgrado - Por Lenix Delouvee. # La Batalla Final - Por Lucaso Kekulé. # Un encuentro inesperado - Por Theris Rek'Lats. # El cambio de un arte por otro - Por Theris Rek'Lats y Klesk Araki. # La Resurrección - Por Lucaso Kekulé. # Documental Bosnio de Nalirabbits - Por Klesk Araki en colaboración con Kalias, Ryuseiu y Lenix. # Un problema olvidado - Por Theris Rek'Lats. # Capítulo de los Simpsons: Los Fundadores - Por NALIMBIA. # Draw my Life de la SkaarjFIFA en varios torneos -'' Por Lucaso Kekulé. # ''El Regreso de Alain - Por NALIMBIA. # Un sempiterno lazo de sujetos - Por Klesk Araki y Theris Rek'Lats. * Fail del Año # Operación Génesis; Del cual ningún invitado asistió. # Dr. Krvax contra la serpiente; En un streaming, el Dr. Krvax, luego de una feroz, ágil y frenética batalla contra una malvada y común serpiente en Resident Evil 4, resultó herido y, finalmente, derrotado. # Aratto saboteando el sigilo; En una partida de PayDay2 compuesta por Krlos, Venom, Lenix y Aratto, este último lanza una granada en un punto crucial, ya habiendo avanzado 3/4 de la misión (del que se quería hacer uso del sigilo), quedando todo el intenso trabajo en vano. # El registro de Chuli; En el servidor de Minecraft, Chuli debía registrarse. Para ello, le entregaron un mensaje indicando que el proceso se realizaba escribiendo /register clave clave, y Chuli siguió al pie de la letra la indicación, por lo que su contraseña acabó siendo ¨clave¨. Cuando se le pregunta la razón de lo anterior, ella indica que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. # Caída peladamente estrepitosa de Tommy; En una partida de prueba del Coop Contest, Tommy cae desde una altura considerable hacia Lucaso cuando éste se dirigía hacia la superficie, muriendo en el acto ante la sorpresa del propio Kekulé. # El ingreso de los confederados a Ragnarok RE:START; Que pudo significar el regreso de los confederados a Ragnarok Online, pero en la práctica era imposible jugarlo debido al lag que presentaban sus servidores principales. # Misión Imposible IV: Talar Árboles; En Black Desert, en una misión de guild, Lenix y Gonza debían talar una ridícula cantidad de árboles en un tiempo límite. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar y con muy poco tiempo restante, se les acaba la energía y finalmente pierden la misión debido a ello. Por tanto, el trabajo de dos horas y media quedó en vano, para luego enterarse que existían pociones de energía que podían haberles ayudado en esos momentos críticos. # Aratto encargándose de subir un momazo a La Caravana de los Momos; Que causó el zuckeo y cierre de la sudodicha porque era extremadamente racista. # ¡Sal de la isla!; Lenix debía sacar sal de una isla en Black Desert, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella en base a un mapa que tenía a malo. Sin embargo, aparentemente sus habilidades de localización espacial fallaron, por lo que en vez de irse a la dirección correcta, acabó yéndose en sentido completamente opuesto, dándose cuenta recién de hora y media de nadar sin parar y quedando lejos de su objetivo auténtico. # Caballo asesinado; En Black Desert, Gonza había recién logrado obtener un caballo luego de una gran odisea. Sin embargo, se comenzó a disputar un duelo por el sector donde se encontraba éste, y acabó siendo asesinado, por lo que el trabajo de Gonza quedó en vano. # Vuelta cíclica; En un nivel en Unreal, Klesk y ToNY fueron a través de un larguísimo y complejo camino para poder ir a asistir a Michee y a Hellgast, sólo para darse cuenta que al final del mismo camino que seguían les llevaban al inicio de todo. # Lenix haciéndose pasar por Krvax; Que intentando limpiar a su computadora terminó destruyéndola inexplicablemente. # ToNY McClain anunciando que StarCraft 2 sería entregado gratuitamente por Blizzard; Luego de que poco antes lo había comprado a un alto precio con sus ahorros. # Partida de Sterallis faileada; Black, Lenix, Nox y T0M4T3 intentaron realizar una particha ¨trucha¨ en multijugador, sin embargo Lenix se aburrió de intentarlo de manera legal, desanimando al resto, quien también abandonó sus ganas de forma misteriosa. # Cami ingresando, saliendo, volviendo a entrar y volviendo a salir al gremio en BDO, puesto que a Lenix le había llamado la atención la diversidad de juegos en los que ella jugaba, así que una vez que se había ido (para irse a un clan llamado Ouroboros en los que habían amigos de ella), éste insistió en su reingreso, tratando de aferrarla nuevamente al clan, algo logrado al día siguiente, que regresó al gremio y que, durante la primera misión en la que participaba dentro del gremio tras estos acontecimientos, aparece uno de sus amigos de su ex-clan, quien comenzó a molestarla a ella y a los confederados. Tras un rato, éstos comenzaron a atacarle y Cami se enoja argumentando que era su amigo y que no aceptaba que le atacasen (independiente de que éste los haya incitado a hacerlo), retirándose nuevamente y de manera definitiva del gremio. * Troleada del Año # SomeBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME (Canción de Shrek); La cual se suele cantar a Chuli y la que detesta en toda su alma. # Ragnarok Online a Lenix Delouvee; Que luego de dos días de matar Phen en busca de Phen Card, va Klesk y luego de matar 3, le sale la carta que requería Lenix. # Lenix Delouvee a promotora de Entel; Que con acento sureño fue respondiendo a las ofertas ofrecidas y, tras una desesperada maniobra, cortó la llamada a Delouvee tras notar que no era ingenuo como aparentaba. # Anderson Onil a Kalias RisingFeather; Que durante una partida de CS:GO, Onil escondió una bomba en un punto inubicable a simple vista, que provocó el estrés de parte de Kalias mientras escuchaba que se aproximaba la explosión junto al apuro que le daban sus compañeros. Esta presión llegó al punto que hizo que RisingFeather se suicidase. # Tommy a Sidimey; En una partida dentro del servidor confederado, Tommy le indica a Sidimey que ingrese a una cámara donde podría encontrar salud, armamento y munición. Ella, confiando en su hermano, entra sin dilucidar que era una trampa del malvado conde Tommy, cuya misión era derrotar a la benévola superheroina Sidimey, donde apareció un Titán y varias oleadas de Kralls. Si bien ella sobrevivió, Tommy no quedó impune pues fue azotado a insultos. # Lucaso a Klesk; Puesto que grabó y publicó el momento preciso en que Klesk se había equivocado al llamar a Michee por Chuli, a pesar de que se le había informado que no se había grabado esa escena. # Lenix a Chuli; En variadas ocasiones durante la incursión a Black Desert Online de parte de Chuli, quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y constantemente tenía que batallar por explicaciones con el resto de la gente mientras sonaba de fondo Spanish Flea, el tema de Benny Hill y otras músicas en espera. # NoxNoire a Zeric; En variadas ocasiones cuando Nox hacía el sonido de un jefe de nivel de Black Desert Online, haciendo creer a Zeric que se había respawneado. # Confederados a Lenix; En variadas ocasiones argumentando su antiguo matrimonio con una persona indígena. * Situación Random del Año # Lian afirmando que su guitarra era de la iglesia; Ello provocó una teoría de que era la razón por la que se le entraba el demonio en TeamSpeak. # Julixan graduado como 100TIFIKO; Entregado por Lenix y avalado por Klesk. # TeamSpeak Xenofóbico; El Servidor de TeamSpeak constantemente expulsaba a los Argentinos sin razón aparente, dejando sólamente a los chilenos. # Matrimonio ¨arreglado¨ entre Chuli y Lenix Delouvee en Ragnarok Online; Completamente improvisado y traído a la comunidad con los recursos disponibles de la Guild de por entonces, significó un lazo eterno entre ambos, para su bien o para su mal. # TeamSpeak Krvaliano; Todo llevaba la palabra Krvax el 25 de Krvamarzo de 2017 en el servidor de TeamSpeak 3. # Klesk ¨bañándose¨ en medio de las conversaciones por voz; Theris Rek'Lats, al escuchar el ruido de agua fluyendo por el micrófono de Klesk, creía que se estaba dando una ducha mientras conversaba, cuando en la realidad sólo se estaba sirviendo agua. # Sidimey impaktada al entrar al canal NSFW del Discord Confederado; Pues habían varios confederados jodiendo con un bot de rule 34 para programas y series en los que la regla se aplicaba a pesar de lo ridículo que ello significase. # Mercenario que se vuelve violento al responder puteadas; Theris, Lucaso y Tommy se encontraban en una misión de reconocimiento en un nivel de Unreal, donde se encuentran con un Mercenario el cual se mantenía en una posición neutral (sin atacar). Después de un tiempo de selfies y otras actividades con el mercenario, éste comienza a enfadarse, mostrando gesturas de intimidación, a lo que Tommy lo interpreta como si el mercenario estuviese diciendo ¨Hey, que te metes con mi vieja¨, respondiendo ¨La tuya¨. Acto seguido, el Mercenario comienza a atacar, respondiendo la puteada. # Tere soportando viento y marea; Primera persona en obtener la nacionalidad imperial, perderla en el mismo día y ser declarada non grata. Ser: por el poder del hu3, revocado el non grato y por el poder de la weá reinscrita inmediatamente dentro de las filas imperiales. # Incidente LKT; Klesk había llevado a Lenix a sus aposentos en TeamSpeak3 a pedirle la grabación de un audio para un nuevo producto multimedia, pero por razones inexplicables, Lenix tras cerrar sus cortinas desordena la organización del TeamSpeak, siendo necesaria un arreglo que se dificultó entre ambos. # La adopción de Mohamed The Dog como mascota de Black; Que tras patear una cabeza inconscientemente atrajo la llamada de un perro callejero (que jugó con ella, ganándose su lealtad), ganándose el cariño de Aldrich quien le tomó como mascota. # Chuli estaba a punto de dormir y cuando se disponía a abrir el sarcófago se empezó a escuchar unas voces misteriosas, a lo que Chuli se muere viva del miedo, buscando desesperada y temerosamente el origen de estos ruidos, finalmente revisa que era culpa de Mega, ToNY y Michee quienes estaban realizando mensajes de TTS en el servidor de Discord. * Plot Twist del Año # Elmoreno ingresa a Teampeak3, y Klesk le saluda con ¨Hola, Elmo!¨, a lo que se revela que realmente era Black desde el pc de Elmoreno, respondiendo ¨¿¡Cómo que elmo, conchetumadre!?¨. # Aratto avisando sus seis meses de relación, y luego indicando que justamente habían terminado ese mismo día, acabando en la sorpresa de todos. # El caballo esqueleto que intentaba domesticar Lenix durante media hora, que luego de arduas investigaciones, se descubrió que era realmente un caballo al que le cayó un rayo y que no se podía domesticar. # VooDoo informando a los confederados sobre Vividy y Sweet_Pea, informando que Vividy tenía 63 años durante la época de la Gran Guerra MAFIA-ODST y que Sweet_Pea fue la madre de Vividy. # Potas = Pociones; Chuli desconocía que la palabra ¨Potas¨ era un símil a ¨Pociones¨, y que tras la petición de Santito de comprar ¨potas¨ en LoL, ella no sabía qué comprar. # La sorpresa de Kalias, que quedó anonadado al descubrir que la velocidad de internet de Theris es menor al megabite, llegando a unos indignos cientos de kilobites. # Chuli fue a cerrar sus persianas y, al sentarse, sintió una fuerza desconocida que la estaba tocando. Al asustarse y gritar, se dio cuenta que en realidad era una de sus ropas que la había dejado en el respaldo de su silla que, tras sentarse, se había caído y por eso la había sentido caer. * Epic Win del Año # Victoria en la quest Wandering Guardian en Ragnarok Online; Que cuando se creía todo perdido a pesar de grandes esfuerzos por dos horas que, tras acabar con el jefe de la zona, el Wandering Guardian, el contador seguía haciendo tic-toc y los confederados fueron expulsados del lugar por el mismo tiempo, creyendo que todo había sido en vano, hasta que Kume reveló que sólo era necesario hablar con unos npc y la quest acababa, siendo posible que los confederados pudiesen acabar con la misión cuando la desesperación ya había consumido a todos. # Legalización de las Lolis en la Confederación; Tras una interminable discusión en la Cámara Superior. # Encuentro entre dos mundos; Primero entre Black y Theris y después entre Black, Klesk y Kume. # Victoria del Equipo Confederado en el Coop Contest 2017 del Clan DOG; alzando su primer gran reconocimiento internacional dentro del universo de Unreal Gold. # Incidente Aldrich 24/7 contra la Torre A1; Un atentado terrorista realizado exitosamente en el universo de Minecraft contra el edificio de la Corporación Aldrich que no cumplía con el plano regulador de la ciudad de Lulzgrado luego de haberse generado diversas protestas de la población local frente a esta torre. # Primera Victoria contra un Jefe en Black Desert Online; Mentalizados en vengarse futuramente contra Ouroboros, el gremio confederado se alzó con una increíble victoria tras varios tropiezos, siendo la primera gran meta alcanzada por los confederados en esta expansión desde que la misma inició un par de días de la fundación del servidor latinoamericano de BDO. # El glorioso retorno de Luchito Jara al TeamSpeak de la Confederación, tras amplias investigaciones de Terminator de parte del Dr. Krvax. # El gremio ganando un nodo en Black Desert Online, luego de que Velz, Mati y Ricardo se registrasen en Tierra Abandonada, que cuando llegó el momento de inicio de guerra nadie más lo había querido, y así fue como el gremio obtuvo su primer nodo. * Soldado del Año # Tommy; Implacable Teniente Coronel en primera fila para conseguir reactivar Unreal. # Sidimey; Eficaz en su temple de mejoramiento perfeccionista que cada vez se va agrandando más en técnicas y universos. # Anderson Onil; Capitán del equipo de CS:GO, quien ha estado instruyendo a sus miembros. # SkaarjGod Hellgast; Miembro de la Guardia Real en actividad constante dentro de la comunidad. * Civil del Año # StarFire; Quien ha estado más activa durante este año. # NoxNoire: POI # Ryuseiu; Apoyo técnico en diferentes temas cachondos multimedia. # Ricardo; Apoyo de actividad en BDO, malestar de Lenix, cuesta mucha plata. # Makemeunreal; Mutadorista leal a la comunidad. # Oblii; Aporte a la gestión del gremio en BDO. # Mega; Participación estelar del show de este año. # Santito; Para no dejar un número impar en las nominaciones. * Miembro Extra-Espectral del Año # Alan; Rector de la Universidad. # Zeric; Miembro de la Contraloría. * Mejor Pseudo-Cargo # Srta. Michee; Quien actúa como Consejera (al hacer el Pólitis Civium) siendo Arconte. # Zeric; Quien actúa como Líder de Facción siendo miembro de la Contraloría. * Miembro No-Miembro del Año # Bob; Hoster del servidor Confederado en Unreal, ha estado dispuesto a mantener y seguir la línea de hacer resurgir a UG. # Rhine; Quien hizo una versión muy bonita del Símbolo del Unísono. # Ariel; Encargado de realizar las comisiones de dibujos a los confederados. * Organización del Año # Sigma News; El noticiero confederado con intenciones de resurgir. Contingencia, reportajes y más. # Sigma Sports; Lo mismo de arriba pero relacionado a deportes. # SkaarjFifa; A cargo de varios eventos, ha mantenido su constante presencia en la Confederación. # Farmacias Aratto S.A; Dueña de la industria farmacéutica confederada y de Nali Fried Chicken, ha surgido estupendamente. # Corporación Aldrich; Malvada y tétrica, la Corporación Aldrich ha hecho sus mejores esfuerzos por cooperar en la Confederación. # La Pelada Bar's; Restobar de la Familia Moral, ha moldeado lo que hoy significa un club de buena comida, buenas bebidas y buenas conversaciones. * Miembro Nuevo del Año # Derisraelz; Quien apareció para su Pólitis y luego no se le ha vuelto a ver. # Chuli; Oh no. # P3NT4K1LL; Activo durante el primer semestre del año en Unreal. # Zeric; Aporte a BDO durante el segundo semestre del año. # GeneZeck; Quien se pasó al lado oscuro. # Sr. Tortugo; Llegó en un pack especial junto a sus colegas. # Ciru; Autism in action. # White; La mascota del grupo. # V'''; Otro más del pack. * '''Miembro Activo del Año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. SERÁ ESCOGIDO POR EL SUPREMO LÍDER. * Miembro Colaborador del Año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. SERÁ ESCOGIDO POR EL SUPREMO LÍDER. * Premio a la Lealtad Suprema del Año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. SERÁ ESCOGIDO POR EL SUPREMO LÍDER. * Miembro del Año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. SERÁ ESCOGIDO POR EL SUPREMO LÍDER. Descripción y discursos Debido al día que resultaba problemático para varios miembros, esta edición fue bastante dispersa en el sentido de que varios miembros participaron en él una vez acabada la ceremonia tradicional que se hizo en Unreal Gold. El C8 2017, por quinto año consecutivo, inició con un espacio para la bendición de ToNY McClain en su calidad de Pontífice Confederado: « Un año mas, un año menos para la Confederación Sigma. Constantes tiempos de cambio en los cuales nos vamos adaptando lo mejor que podemos a las ideas y principios de cada uno de nosotros, sin dudas una dificil tarea para nuestras mentes, pero es esto precisamente lo que lo vuelve interesante ¿no? Durante este año y los anteriores han surgido conflictos y diferencias de opinión sobre lo que cada uno quiere para este clan, nos enfrentamos día a día a una unión casi utópica, cada vez mas complicada de alcanzar. Hemos tomado deciciones que quizás no sean las mejores para nuestra comunidad, y emprendido complejos caminos en los cuales no han habido los mejores resultados... Pero lo hemos intentado velando por lo mejor para la Confederación, y eso siempre estará bien aunque tropesemos. '' ''Esto no significa que sigamos equivocandonos a lo tonto, debemos aprender de los errores e intentar nuevamente, para así triunfar o en su defecto fracasar nuevamente, pero fracasar diferente o mejor (?) Como autoridad religiosa de la Confederación, en el nombre del dios del agua y el buen saber Chizra y todas las deidades de la cultura Nali que hemos adoptado, los bendigo a todos para que las energias espirituales de nuestros dioses sean canalizadas positivamente y nos ayuden a prosperar, que así sea. Sin mucho mas que decir, no puedo hacer mas que desear prosperidad a la Confederación Sigma, he instar a todos a trabajar para que esto sea posible, saludos. » Seguido a ésto se abrió el paso para que The Moi, en su también calidad de Pontífice Confederado, pueda dar su bendición. Seguido de ésto, el animador dio paso a los discursos de fin de año. El primero en darlo fue Julixan, quien lo entregó a la distancia: « Estimadas personas, el dia de hoy es una fecha bastante especial por muchos motivos, la unión es un motivo de gran importancia, ya que somos una gran comunidad, unida, amigable y con un gran desarrollo, y entre este desarrollo se han dado situaciones memorables. Y gracias a esto se da el segundo motivo: la gran cantidad de emociones y recuerdos que se pueden rescatar a lo largo del año; Recuerdos que poco a poco forjan nuestra identidad. Identidad que perdurará por muchos más años. Esperemos que el próximo año tenga aún más buenos recuerdos y más unión » El siguiente en tener la palabra fue Lucaso Kekulé: « Buenas confederados. Bienvenidos a la edición V del C8. Fin de año, fin de un ciclo importante. Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los confederados, por la unión y por dar todo por este clan, hemos hecho un trabajo fantastico todos y los felicito. Darle las gracias por participar de todos los torneos, Liguilla de Capitanes, Serie Sigma, Copa de Futbook, Serie de Single Player, a todos en general, todos los miembros. Su participación de cada miembro para mi ha sido siempre bienvenido en este clan y gracias por disfrutar. Y lo mas importante, agradecer a la gente nueva que se ha integrado a este gran clan, que hace ya 5 años que lo tenemos y nos estamos haciendo todavia mas conocidos. Quiero felicitar al Equipo Confederado por consagrarse Campeon del Coop Contest 2017, quizas fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado en el año, representar nuestro clan en un torneo fuera de nuestro servidor y con un gran equipo nos hizo fuertes y la verdad es inexplicable que toda la comunidad de oldunreal nos felicitara por tanto merito de a ver ganado la competencia del cooperativo. Gracias por pertenecer a este clan, que al fin y al cabo es entretenerse, tener amigos y divertirse en unreal, en lol en age, en black desert en lo que sea. El año que viene vendran cosas todavia mejor, se esperará una gran expansion hacia al ut4, para la gente que pueda jugarlo, pero obviamente seguiremos en unreal y con el servidor confederado. Se vendran tambien grandes torneos en 2018, como la Copa Confederacion 2018, entre otras competencias importantes. Tambien obsequiare a los campeones y a los idolos y mejores jugadores de este clan. Aunque algunos no estan en el clan ellos merecen estar obsequiados de alguna manera. Sin mas nada que decir, se despide el Comandante, gracias por participar de este clan. Saludos y que tengan una gran Nalidad y Próspero Año Nuevo. » La siguiente persona en dar un mensaje fue Theris Rek'Lats: « “Todos los caminos llevan a Roma, nunca sabremos cuál es más corto, más largo, menos difícil o más fácil, por algo el imperio no se construyó en un día.” Ningún imperio ni potencia a lo largo de la historia ha sido construido en un solo día, requirió de años y de periodos, de momentos de auge y de decadencia, de altibajos, de dificultades, de guerras, de conflictos, de unión y de propósito. Y por ello también esto cae para nuestro clan, quizás no seamos una comunidad temible pero nosotros no somos una simple comunidad, hemos elaborado una política y un orden incomparable ante la presencia de otros clanes pero ello conlleva el gran esfuerzo que todos nosotros debemos dar en todo momento. Buscar un camino en común es algo complicado en este espacio tan variado, todos tenemos visiones y perspectivas personales, vemos el mundo con nuestros propios ojos y eso es totalmente comprensible pues todos tenemos diversos intereses y diversas pasiones. Sentimos cariño por algo que es nuestro y lo valoramos, lo que nosotros sentimos no es comparable a lo que siente quien está a nuestro lado, el tiempo ha avanzado y hemos encontrado bastante de aquello… sin embargo debemos ver más allá de nuestros intereses veamos el propósito en común, veamos el camino que todos queremos andar. Vamos hacía un nuevo año lleno de cambios y de nuevas proyecciones y esto es un mundo que cambiará totalmente para nosotros y es ante ello en donde nosotros debemos preguntarnos lo siguiente… ¿Qué es lo que queremos? ¿Vamos a buscar en nuestros propios caminos… o en los que todos deseamos alcanzar? ¿Qué pasa por sus mentes cuando alguien les dice que desea progreso para la confederación? Ahí está la nueva visión que viene para nosotros a partir de este día, la visión del propósito, veamos más allá de lo que amamos de manera personal, no veamos al otro, no nos veamos a nosotros mismos, mírense en conjunto… mírense como un grupo que anhela el bienestar y busca llevar el progreso a su comunidad esa debe ser nuestra nueva perspectiva, eso es lo que debemos alcanzar y eso es lo que debemos buscar. Podría hacer lo de siempre, llenar este espacio con palabras de unidad y destacando lo bueno del año, porque esta instancia no es para resaltar lo negativo pues para ello hay otros espacios aquí estamos para alegrarnos y para disfrutar, para proyectarnos y soñar con todo lo nuevo que viene para el próximo año, vean el mundo que nosotros hemos creado miren todo lo que podemos hacer acá… aquí hemos construido un mundo nuevo aquí todos somos algo más allá de lo pensado, aquí somos guerreros, líderes, hombres de gobierno, hombres con poderes, criaturas, seres, lo que nosotros deseemos y sin duda no podemos desperdiciarlo. Ese es el llamado para este año, vamos al mismo andar y con un objetivo, no retrocedamos y siempre miremos al frente y nunca olvidemos que todos vamos a un mismo punto y tenemos un mismo objetivo y eso debe ser lo más importante para nosotros. » El siguiente en dar su discurso fue JesusLD1996: « feliz año nuevo chavales! Bueno, este año no he estado muy activo en el clan, pero siempre me he encontrado como en casa, con la buena gente que tiene el mismo. así que les deseo buenas navidades, y un mejor año nuevo de epicidades! » La siguiente persona en hablar fue la Srta. Michee: « Confederados y Confederadas Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a cada persona la cual aportó su grano de arena a nuestra comunidad, soy testigo de lo arduo que han trabajado varios de ustedes. En el transcurso del año se han tomado varias decisiones y aunque no fueron aceptadas al principio todo siempre se ha hecho pensando en el bienestar de nuestro amado clan. Y aunque por lo mismo ha habido diferencias y desacuerdos como buen clan lo hemos sabido superar, estoy orgullosa de lo mucho que ha crecido nuestro clan. Y no solo me refiero a la cantidad de personas que somos ahora, me refiero a que hems madurado y hemos crecido, y eso es bueno. Y nos unimos cada vez más, como la hermandad que somos Y así es como debemos permanecer. Deseo que sigamos así y el otro año sigamos dando lo mejor de cada uno como hasta ahora. sin más que decir, los quiero y viva la Confederación Sigma :3 » Siguiéndole, habló Mega: « Bueno solo queria agradecer a todos los que conoci en la confederacion son gente muy simpatica e interesante y que he pasado un buen rato sobretodo risas y tambien me honro cuando me nominaron civil del año, bueno no soy muy bueno con los discursos ni con las palabras asi q les queria decir a todos que SEVA A AZER O NO SE VA A AZER LA KARNITA AZADAAAAAAAA?(!!!!!! » Anuncios y planes futuros En primera instancia, se determinó la posibilidad que iban a poseer los confederados con la Constitución de 2018, que iba a fomentar el intercambio de ideas, y que para ello se iba a hacer uso de la Orden Rectora, en base a menos cargos generales, y más individuales por cada comunidad existente dentro de la Confederación Sigma y en base a esta ordenanza rectora, la cual se ejecutará el 08 de Enero de 2018 tras cinco ediciones del C8 anunciándose. Por tanto, no dependía del Supremo Líder lo que ocurriría, si no que, expresando claramente, dependerían de los representantes de las comunidades confederadas. Una vez acabados los anuncios, se dió paso a las premiaciones. Premiaciones Los ganadores de las nominaciones con sus respectivas condecoraciones fueron los siguientes: Entrega de Distinción Honorífica: * Frase del Año: ¨''stop playing the wear¨ del Traductor del Zombie's Deathzone. Entregado a Theris Rek'Lats en su representación. * '''Mejor Fail del Año:' Peripecias con el StarCraft 2 de ToNY. * Mejor Arte 2017: Documental Bosnio de Nalirabbits de Ryuseiu, Kalias y Lenix. * Meme del Año: Carne Cruda V/S Carne Quemada ''de ToNY y Theris. * '''Troleada del Año:' Troleo hacia Klesk de Lucaso. * PlotTwist del Año: El caballo esqueleto de Lenix. Entrega de Corazón de Confederado: * Epic Win del Año: Victoria en el Torneo DOG gracias a Lucaso, Theris y Tommy. * Soldado del Año: Sidimey. * Miembro Nuevo del Año: Chuli. * Civil del Año: Mega. * Situación Random del Año: Chuli. * Mejor Pseudo-Cargo 2017: Michee. * Mejor Miembro No-Miembro: Ariel. * Organización del Año: SkaarjFIFA. * Miembro Extra-Espectral del Año: Zeric. Entrega de Legión de Mérito: * Miembro Colaborador del Año: Kume. * Premio a la Lealtad Suprema: Michee. * Miembro Más Activo del Año: Lenix. Entrega de la Orden del Consejo Confederado: * Miembro del Año 2017: Theris. Cierre El cierre fue una despedida austera de parte de Klesk Araki, quien instó a todos los confederados presentes a ser íntegros partícipes del próximo año y deseó a la Confederación muchos años más de vida.